Just One Awesome Kiss
by The Kobold Necromancer
Summary: Harold, as a lover of fantasy novels, has been writing out his own. When Bridgette reads it and discovers the princess is a lot like her, how will she react? How will he? How will you? A birthday gift fic for Winter-Rae, Bridgold fluff!


**Title** - Just One Awesome Kiss

**Disclaimer** - All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI and TDA. No profit is being made in the making of the fanfiction. This alternate-universe episode of TDI contains stunts performed by written teens. Do not try any of this at home (except for the kissing, but with non-family members).

**The Kobold Necromancer's Statement** - Happy Birthday, Winter-Rae!

**Pairings** - Harold/Bridgette. You'll also get a taste of Leshawna/Duncan, and Izzy/Ezekiel.

**Rating** - T for mild innuendoes, mild violence, mild swearing, and hot kissing! Rawr!

**Time Setting** - TDA. And the people who are contestants are completely different than the ones in the show. Why? Because I wanted them there.

**Summary** - Harold is keeping himself busy writing. What happens when his subconscious feelings for a friend enter into his writing? What happens when she reads it? What happens if you read this? Only you will know!

* * *

**Chapter Only** - What Writing Leads To

* * *

Harold was scribbling on the paper in a fervent writer's rage. Notes were being written at diagonal angles, every inch of the paper was being covered, and his mechanical pencil was running low on lead fast.

"_Dang_," he cursed mentally. He slammed his fist on the table, though no one in the cafeteria noticed, because they were too busy trying to force down Chef Hatchet's awful cooking. "_Why can't I make a believable princess? Gosh!_"

He had been writing notes ever since he had arrived on the island of Wawanakwa, when he had been voted off, and now here on Total Drama Action's movie lot. He had all the other characters planned out. The awesome ninja gnome, the ruthless lizardman assassin, the young court jester with the mad skills...

Why couldn't he create a princess that was as awesome as those characters?

"_It's all Princess Peach's fault,_" he thought, clicking his mechanical pencil. "_She had to set the stereotype for princesses to be helpless, and now it's all anyone can think of. How do I make a princess cool and resourceful?_"

He sighed heavily, also not noticed by the others; most were used to Harold's loud breathing. The lanky nerd continued to think.

"_Maybe if I write some passages about her,_" he thought, "_I could make her sound awesome!_"

He started:

* * *

Princess Cassandra was a beautiful girl, as fair as...

* * *

Harold stopped right away. "_No no, it doesn't sound realistic,_" he thought. "_She's not elf, she cannot sound like she's magically gorgeous. ... Or magically delicious, hehe. Gosh, I crack myself up._

_Hmmm, wait, though. Naturally beautiful... that sounds awesome._"

* * *

Princess Cassandra was a natural beauty. She had no need for make-up or jewelry, because she looked fair on her own. All she needed was to smile, and men would feel like they had known her all their life. She was charming, because that smile was as beautiful as her soul.

Cassandra had never let a life of royalty spoil her. She had made sure to keep herself busy...

* * *

Harold groaned as he hit a brick wall. "_What could a princess do around a castle that wouldn't be princess like, other than what I have planned for her? She's already friends with the young court jester, what else..._"

The nerd tapped his lips. "_Well, if she snuck out of the castle at night, where would she go? What would be really neat for..._"

Something hit him, and he felt himself writing before he had time to consider if it were dorky or not.

* * *

Cassandra had never let a life of royalty spoil her. She had made sure to keep herself busy, and late at night, she would sneak out with Sean to go to the beach nearby the castle. The princess loved the feel of sand, the wash of the ocean. She could watch the waves ride up on the shore for hours, thinking about life, love, and other concerns.

Sean was always there too, making her laugh and smile Though it was very cold at nights, she felt warm when he was there. Their friendship had always been something special to her, and to him as well.

The young jester had grown up with the princess, though it was all in secret. He had watched and admired as her blond hair grown down to her mid-back...

* * *

"_No no no,_" he thought bitterly. "_Why must princesses always have blond hair?!_

_Still,_" he considered something as he tapped his tips again, "_it would be cool if she... yeah!_"

* * *

The young jester had grown up with the princess, though it was all in secret. He was the one who tied her hair back into a ponytail when they were alone, a look that was for the warriors but not for a princess. He had learned from her, she taught him to read and write. During times they snuck out of the castle together, the two would follow animals, one of her favorite things in life.

Cassandra was becoming a woman, something they both dreaded. They both knew when it came time, her dreadful father, King Colrath, would marry her off. Princes and royalty from afar would come to try to claim her as a prize, their mouths giving praise to her father, their eyes fixated on her large bosom.

* * *

Harold scoffed, drumming his pencil against the table. "_Now why do cool women in fiction have to be well-endowed?_" he chastised himself. "_Though it is great... doesn't always have to be._"

* * *

... their eyes fixated on her young body. Cassandra had kept herself athletic because of her time away from the castle, but it was hard to tell under the dresses she wore. In her free time, she wore...

She wore a thick, blue jacket, one that would be fitting for a ranger or a traveler in the Azurereich Kingdom. Cassandra had dreamed of being a free spirit in the wild, something with being out in nature, so she dressed like if she was an adventurer.

This was what fascinated Sean about her so much. He loved her, though he dare not say it. For in his mind, he believed he would never be worthy of her. Him, a lowly court jester, who never got a sliver of respect despite all his talents and abilities. She was a princess, it just wasn't meant to be.

Though his heart yearned for her. To see her when she was truly herself was a sigh to behold. He always considered her at the beach, hair done up in a ponytail, casual clothing for an outdoors person, to be the grace and beauty that the Gods must have intended for a natural woman to have.

When could he admit his feelings to her? He should do it before someone unworthy of being with such a wonderful woman moved in! Surely one kiss to her soft, pink lips would be enough to tell her all that his heart, mind, and body thought of her. One kiss, he could tell her everything he thought of her...

* * *

"Hey, Harold!" The lanky nerd flinched when Bridgette approached him from behind. He had gone into such a deep state of concentrated writing, any outside reaction would have startled him.

"Jeepers, calm down," she said, smirking at him. "What, you writing secret plans or something?"

"Um, no, not really," he said. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Well, let me see," Bridgette said as she sat down next to him, taking a few of the papers he had already written out. Her green eyes moved back and forth quickly at first, then slowed down. She was suddenly deep into his writing, and looked fascinated.

"Whoa," she commented, "is this something you've copied?"

"No, it's all mine," Harold said, scratching the back of his head.

"No kidding? I thought it was from a published book or something! Harold, you should become a writer!"

"I... had kind of thought of it," he admitted, "but I don't know if my writing skills are good, compared to my other skills."

"Don't say that," she chastised him. "This is very good writing! Why don't you send some of it to a publisher or a magazine?"

"Well, umm..."

"C'mon, you should so write a short story, send it in to a magazine that publishes such things, and start getting your name out there!"

Bridgette was beaming at him, her green eyes wide with excitement. Harold found himself a little taken aback, and quite attracted to how earnest she was. Still, he couldn't match that enthusiasm.

"I don't know if I want to," he admitted. "I mean, I don't know if I could write anything good enough for a real magazine-"

"Now where's the Harold I've known all this time? You used to brag about how great your skills were, you always were saying how you could cope with any situation."

Her eyes became soft as she looked into his forlorn pupils. "Oh... does it have something to do with Leshawna?"

Harold sighed. "Gosh... yeah."

* * *

**(Flashback Starts Here, Because We Cannot Afford The Screen To Go White For A Couple Seconds Like They Do In The Movies, So Just Bear With Us.)**

_"That was one of the worst challenges ever," Gwen was shouting, brushing rotten food off of her. "Honestly, the cooking movie challenge? How many cooking movies are there, damn it?"_

_"Not to mention we didn't even do any cooking," Bridgette groaned. "We just had to eat more of Chef's bad cooking."_

_"Lighten up, girlfriends," Leshawna said, patting both of them on the back. "You got nothing to worry about, none of us are gonna vote for you."_

_"You're just happy because you won first place," Bridgette replied, smiling at the sister. "Enjoy that five-star meal."_

_Leshawna let out a happy laugh, and began to dance in victory. It was a terrible dance, but she was too happy to notice the others staring at her strangely. She did notice, however, when Duncan jumped in and took her in his arms._

_"Any chance you'll share that meal with me, Hot Chocolate?" he asked, wiggling his unibrow._

_Bridgette heard someone growl nearby, and turned to see a very upset Harold. He flared up like this whenever Duncan flirted with Leshawna, which was becoming more and more often._

_Leshawna pushed Duncan away from her, but only gently. "Get out, Baby Boy, I ain't gonna share this meal with nobody! Do you know what I had to eat to get this?"_

_"Now come on," he said, approaching her again, "who was the one who made Heather gag and vomit when you were in the semifinal round?"_

_Leshawna sighed and rolled her eyes. "You did."_

_"And who distracted Ezekiel long enough for you to finish?"_

_"You again, Baby Boy."_

_"Come on, I deserve some good food for all that effort," he complained, though he still had a sly smirk on his face. "I'm even tolerating you calling me that lousy nickname in front of the others."_

_"I wish you two would kiss already," Eva grumbled. "Your flirting is making me more sick than that food did."_

_Leshawna looked at Duncan, and a smirk more sly than his spread across her face. "You know what? I think you do deserve some sugar for all that help, Baby Boy."_

_She grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him close. He barely had time to mutter, "All right," before she pressed her lips to his. He kissed back, wrapping his strong arms around her._

_Most of the other teenagers, who had been waiting for the two to finally get here, gasped and cheered. Though Bridgette heard someone else gasping in a completely different manner: heartbreak._

_She turned to see Harold., who looked as though someone had smacked him across the face. His lips and shoulders trembled, then with a choked sob, he walked off. He had his bangs clenched in his hands as he picked up the pace._

* * *

"I know you really liked Leshawna," Bridgette said to Harold, rubbing her back. "I mean, I was thrilled for you when got to kiss her after writing her those haikus."

"If it had been anyone else but Duncan, I would've been fine with it," Harold muttered, staring at the table.

Bridgette knew how much he hated Duncan, and she couldn't blame him that much. The surfer continued to rub his back, trying to soothe him.

"Look, I really don't know what to say to cheer someone up over a heartbreak, to be honest," she admitted.

"You've been more than kind over that, Bridgette."

"Yes, and now I know more about several fantasy novel series than I ever thought I ever would."

Bridgette's sarcasm was mostly to mask her glee. She had actually become a fantasy novel fan just by hearing Harold vividly describe his favorite series. The ones he mentioned sounded fascinating, and the ones she got to borrow had been real page turners.

"But now you could write your own fantasy novel," she declared, holding his own pages of writing up to his face. "You know, if you do that, I'll buy a copy of your book."

"That's nice of you to say, Bridgette."

"I mean it, Harold! C'mon, have faith in yourself."

The blond surfer beamed at him until he smiled back. She then picked up the paper he was writing most recently and began to scan it. "Princess, huh?" she said as she glanced through the notes. "Every boy's dream to deflower a princess, isn't it?"

Harold blushed. Bridgette's teasing was forward at times, and he never knew quite how to reply. Then again, talking to Bridgette was difficult for him altogether, because he didn't have experience talking to girls before TDI and TDA.

She, on the other hand, hung out with boys all the time before in her social life. "Kind of like how Arlenian made love to Princess Erika in The Eleven Deadly Knights," she said as she smirked at him. "You could have warned me how descriptive that sex scene between them was."

"I did, I thought."

"Well, it was really hot," Bridgette admitted, shrugging her slender shoulders. "And you know what? I'm beginning to like this princess."

"I think Erika needed a little more bravery," Harold admitted. "She had too much trouble standing up to her younger brother-"

"No, I mean yours, silly," she said. "She really seems like... wait..."

Bridgette's smile turned into a confused frown as she was reading what he had just written. "Harold," she said, her voice soft, "Princess Cassandra... she sounds a little like me."

"What?"

"Look," she pushed her notes back to him, "blond ponytail, blue jacket, she loves the beach and animals and the outdoors... Harold?"

Harold, who had always prided himself on staying cool despite circumstances, was getting very red in the face. "I... I didn't notice."

"But she sounds a lot like me," Bridgette declared. "Though I'm not as pretty as you make her out to be-"

"Yes, you are," he quickly interrupted her.

A pink flush dusted Bridgette's face, and she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well, it... I mean, I'm not insulted or anything, Harold. I'm flattered, kind of..."

She looked at him, curious. "I just..."

"_Come out and say it,_" she thought to herself. "_Ask him if has a crush on you!_"

"We have been spending a lot of time together," he said quietly.

"Well, between my breakup with Geoff and you losing Leshawna, we have needed someone sane to talk to," Bridgette admitted. "And Harold, you're really nice and all, but..."

"_Wait, where the hell am I going with this?_" she thought. "_Am I forcing him away before he even asks me out? He didn't even say anything!_"

Harold was staring at the ground, a very hurt look in his eye. It was the same look he had when Leshawna had told him that it wouldn't work between them; it was breaking Bridgette's heart.

"You are an awesome girl, Bridgette," he said, managing to look at her. "I've always admired you, and you were one of the few people who are nice to me in this competition."

"Harold..."

"I'm really surprised things didn't work out between you and Geoff. I thought he was crazy, I mean, gosh! Why?"

"Well, I do cause a lot of accidents," Bridgette muttered. She was recalling when, a couple hours before Geoff and her broke up, that she accidentally hit him in the head with a hockey stick.

"And I have good reaction skills," Harold bragged, puffing up his chest.

She giggled, but still looked upset. "But Harold," she said, slowly, "I... I don't know. You and me?"

"What about us?" he said, blinking in confusion.

Bridgette and Harold stared at each other, trying to figure the other out. Harold's mind, full of lore on fantasy characters and ninjas and mad skills, was able to piece things together.

"_She thinks I'm in love with her over what I wrote?_" he thought, a panic starting up in his mind. "_But... but... I didn't even know it was her I was writing about..._"

"I just think that," Bridgette continued to say, staring down at her lap as she talked, "that you and I, we both are still kind of on the rebound. We may just be feeling grim about things, and the stress of the competition..."

"_How much do I really like her?_" he was thinking hard, gripping his forehead in frustration. "_I mean, she talks to me, she listens, she has the sweetest smile, we both love animals and have great skills some don't seem to like..._"

"You and I are really different," she continued, not noticing how distracted he was. "I mean, it's like in your writing here. Though I'm not a princess, and you're not a court jester, it... probably wouldn't work out between us."

"_Why is she calling it off before it even begins?_" he thought desperately. "_This cannot be happening! I have feelings for her that I'm not aware of, and now that I'm aware of them, I... wait..._"

"What?" he managed to ask her.

"It won't work between us," she repeated, looking at him sadly.

"_I cannot believe I'm kicking this away,_" she thought to herself as Harold stared at her. "_What has he ever done to deserve this rejection? Are you too good for him, Bridgette, is that what you think?_"

"No, the other part, about me being a court jester...," he restated, then he began to scan the page he had just written.

"_I knew my high dating standards would hurt someone like this,_" she thought, looking away in shame. "_Now you've gone and hurt a good friend of yours! What a bitch I am, I'm no better than Heather..._"

Harold was reading the very last thing he had written when she took a deep breath and placed her hands on the table. "I'm sorry, Harold. I should go now-"

She made to stand up, but he put his hand on her shoulder. She sat back down, staring at him in confusion as he read out loud the last paragraph he had written.

" '_When could he admit his feelings to her? He should do it before someone unworthy of being with such a wonderful woman moved in! Surely one kiss to her soft, pink lips would be enough to tell her all that his heart, mind, and body thought of her. One kiss, he could tell her everything he thought of her_'."

He pulled her towards her, much to her surprise. "Harold," she began to say, then he kissed her.

Bridgette tensed. Her shoulders and arms looked up, frozen in a motion to push him away. Her eyes were wide, her heart was pounding hard against her chest, her mind was swimming. She should not allow this, she should not let him...

After a few seconds into the kiss, Bridgette forgot about all the 'should not's. Something inside of her was glowing, warm and very happy. It was a sensational kind of feeling, one she had never felt before, and it made all the tension go away.

She moaned just before Harold finished the kiss. When he parted, she stared at him with half-shut eyes and heavy breath.

"Sorry," he whispered, staring down at the ground. "I... I just thought that if I tried that..."

He was startled when she seized him in a tight hug, one that almost knocked the wind out of him. Bridgette took in a long, emotional gasp, then cupped his face to get him to look into her eyes. Harold was shocked to see how vulnerable she looked, and so lovely too.

"You thought right," she whispered, then smiled at him. He never had seen a more lovely sight, than Bridgette smiling, _really_ smiling, for him, at him.

She kissed him, holding him in place with her hands. He reached up and stroked her cheek, then let out a happy moan of his own as he felt a similar warmth form in his heart.

Meanwhile, watching them with open-mouths and wide-eyed were Beth, Justin, Lindsay, Duncan, Leshawna, Courtney, Eva, Gwen, Heather, DJ, Geoff, Ezekiel, Izzy, Noah, Chris, and Chef Hatchet.

"What?" Lindsay stammered, pointing at the two. "But? You two? Since when?"

"Great Lord of the Rings," Owen declared, his booming voice startling everyone, including Harold and Bridgette. "Those two are _kissing_!"

"How very astute of you," Noah grumbled. "And with one comment, you killed the mood entirely."

"Dude," Geoff muttered, staring at his ex and Harold. "You two? That's... that's...

"Awesome!"

Both Harold and Bridgette were very much surprised when Geoff bolted over and patted them both on the back. "Yeah baby," he declared, pumping his fists in the air. "You two had been so down, I was hoping something good could come for you! Nothing's better than this!"

"What the hell are you cheering about?" Duncan asked him, his eyebrow quirked in confusion. "Bridgette's your ex-girlfriend, you shouldn't be cheering she's dating that nerd."

"Shove off, Duncan," Bridgette called out to him as Leshawna elbowed the punk.

"Dude, I'm cool with it," Geoff said, then he gave Harold a quick nudge and whispered, "Hey Harold dude, here's some advice: she loves talking about animals and nature, and she gets really excited in a hot tub."

Bridgette, blushing bright red, gave Geoff a little shove; however, the shove came out a little stronger than she meant to, and Geoff was sent tripping backwards, knocking into Ezekiel and Izzy, and crashing all three of them down.

* * *

"No, I really mean it, I'm happy for Bridgette," Geoff was insisting to Leshawna and Duncan later on. "I still really like her. Just because it didn't work out between us doesn't mean I don't like her!"

"Whatever, dude, I know you're a simple guy," Duncan grumbled. "Doesn't change the fact that she's dating that skinny nerd."

"That skinny nerd has a name," Leshawna snapped, slapping him upside the head.

"Ow! What, I thought you were over him, babe!"

"That don't mean you cannot be nice to the guy," she remarked. "You put that poor guy through enough. In fact, you still are!"

"You want me to stop, is that it?" Duncan grumbled, crossing his arms in a sulking manner. "Fine, whatever, I'll lay off him for a while."

"I want you to do better than that, Baby Boy."

"Don't call me that in front of Geoff!"

"I'm okay with it," Geoff said, then chuckled and added, "you big Baby Boy, you!"

As Duncan bared his teeth and clenched his fists, Leshawna smacked Geoff in the back of the head, knocking off his hat. "Only I get to call him that, you got that?"

" 'Cha, totally clear," Geoff said as he retrieved his hat.

"You've been kind of hard on sweet Harold, and now that he has my girl Bridgette as a girlfriend, I want you to do something nice for him as well."

"I already gave him advice about Bridgette."

"What, not to tell her she pitches a tent like a guy, or say she looks like your friend's hot mom?" Duncan said, then laughed. His hands flew to the back of his head as protection, but this time, Leshawna didn't hit him.

"Look, Baby Boy, and you, Geoff," Leshawna said, "I don't want you giving him or Bridgette a hard time about them seeing each other; ain't no way you gonna ruin a good thing like this. And I want you to make sure no one else does too!"

"If Heather opens her big mouth, I'll shove some of Chef's cooking in it," Duncan said, punching his palm for emphasis.

"All right! Now that's my Baby Boy in action," she cheered, patting him on the back. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as a reward.

"Hey, maybe being nice to Harold will get me some more action, Hot Chocolate?"

"Don't call me that in front of others, babe."

Both eyed Geoff suspiciously, and he held his hands up in protest. "Hey hey whoa whoa, I ain't gonna call your girlfriend by your pet name, dude."

"Good," Duncan said. "But hey Leshawna, not everyone is going to be nice to Bridgette and Harold."

"True, and Heather has immunity for tonight."

"So what shall we do?"

* * *

They voted off Courtney. The CIT was _not_ happy about it, and was screaming angry as she stomped towards the Lame-o-Sine.

"Boy, that white girl has some lung power," Leshawna grumbled when the screams finally were out of ear shot.

"Well, Leshawna," Duncan said, wrapping his arms around his arms, "I did right by your word. You know that spare trailer that's nearby the boy and girl cabins?"

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked playfully as she made herself comfortable in his arms.

"You and I could use that tonight, and I'll show you that this white boy has some lip power." She chuckled, then gently patted his cheek. "Sorry, Baby Boy, but I already told someone else to rent it out tonight."

"Aw... wait, to whom?"

As Leshawna and Duncan cuddled on the stands, another person was getting the arm-wrap treatment. A very nervous Ezekiel was staring at Izzy, very confused, nervous, and turned on by the redhead hugging him.

"Izzy thinks you are so comfy," she cooed. "You were so comfy when Izzy fell on you earlier today, and you are just a big snuggly!"

"Um, thanks, eh," he stammered.

"No need to be nervous, Izzy is here to comfort you. I know you really liked Bridgette."

"Uh... um..."

"Snuggles help cure a heartbreak, you know. I saw that on Wikipedia! Though I entered it myself, but the snuggle-rate in Canada and America has gone up ever since I added that."

Ezekiel couldn't reply, he was just too overwhelmed with Izzy snuggling him. Soon, he managed to relax and let her. "_I wonder_," he thought, "_if anyone is this nervous when a girl is forward with him, eh._"

* * *

Harold was. He and Bridgette were in the spare trailer under Leshawna's insistence. It had been a hideaway for couples, since there were no cameras in it.

Bridgette was lying on him, kissing him tenderly. Though he was lying comfortably on his back, he felt dizzy and out of breath. He couldn't keep up with her enthusiasm.

"What's the matter, Harold?" she asked, smiling at him. Her flushed face was a gorgeous sight, and it took his shortened breath away. "Everything okay?"

"I'm just...," he swallowed, "I've never done this before."

"There's not much to it, really," Bridgette whispered, removing his glasses and kissing him where the bridge had rested. "Just relax, and let your heart guide you. Your heart, mind you, not something else."

When he chuckled nervously, she giggled right back. "You're so cute when you blush, you know that?" she said.

"I'm blushing? Oh gosh," he covered his cheeks with his hands, "I look horrible when my face gets red!"

"No, you don't. Oh Harold," she purred as she moved his hands and placed hers there instead, "we have to do something about that self-esteem."

"I have self-esteem!"

"In your skills, yes, but you need a little more in yourself, honey."

She rubbed her nose against his. "You got the girl with some incredible words and a kiss. You got your princess, my court jester."

Harold couldn't help but smile proudly. "Yep, I guess I did. Who knew writing could bring me something, or should I say someone, so wonderful?"

Bridgette grinned, then kissed him. They proceeded to make out, and before he was completely focused on kissing her, Harold had one last thought.

"_This would be _awesome_ for Sean and Cassandra, only I'll have them make out at the beach. Yes, I'm sure that would be more romantic._"

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

Just another one-shot of mine, though this one was made as a gift rather than to pass the time. Do not worry, my noble readers, I have not forgotten about my current works!

Winter-Rae, I hope you have/had an excellent birthday, depending on when you read this! May this new year be full of awesomeness for you! I wish you much love, happiness, and a katana blade (because who wouldn't want a real katana blade, yes?).


End file.
